By Your Command
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: The boys go looking for a cursed amulet with the power of hypnotism and things go slightly awry, allowing them to make a long overdue discovery about each other. Set in season 1. Dean/Sam 1st in the "BYC verse"


**Title:** By Your Command

**Author**: Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info:** The boys go looking for a cursed amulet with the power of hypnotism and things go slightly awry, allowing them to make a long overdue discovery about each other. Set in season 1. Dean/Sam

**Author's Note:** Originally this one shot contained no Wincest but, thanks to the 'blow me' scene, it was demanded and a re-write was in order. Lol This is my first time bringing the Wincest naughty so go easy on me…but not too easy. :P Fair warning, graphic depictions contained within.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

_**~Reviews are Love~**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Sam turned from the shelf he was searching and rolled his eyes as another crash sounded across the room. "Dude, are you _trying_ to break everything in here?" Digging through the contents of a magic supply storage warehouse wasn't his idea of a fun night, especially not with Dean periodically turning into a giant ten-year-old every time he found something to play with…or irritate him with. He snorted as his big brother's head popped up from behind a stack of crates wearing a feathered headdress.

"You need to lighten up, Sammy!" Dean chuckled and bent, letting the headdress topple off to the floor in a heap.

"It's Sam, and we're supposed to be looking for a cursed amulet." Sam shined his flashlight in his brother's face with a smirk, making him growl. "How about you help me?"

"Whatever. I'm helping." Dean grinned and waved a hand dismissively at his brother. "Such a wet blanket, Sammy." He went to the far wall and a row of glass-fronted shelves, shining his light along the shelves. "What's this amulet supposed to do again?"

"Uh, it belonged to a famous hypnotist." Sam set aside yet another box and pulled down one from the top of a head-high stack. "The guy could make anyone do anything. The provenance said it went through a few auction houses before it ended up here."

"And we care because?" Dean turned around and tossed a glittering tiara to Sam. "That oughta fit you, princess."

"Bite me." Sam glared and set the tiara on a box. "Because someone was using it right before it got here." He opened a box and sighed, finding nothing but costumes. "Hypnotized a few people right off a roof. Ya think maybe we should take care of it before someone else picks it up and figures it out?"

Dean shrugged. "I suppose. What happened to the asshat who was using it?" He picked through the collection of jewelry on the nearest shelf with a grimace for all the gaudy jewels, gold and silver. "Who wears this stuff?"

"Magicians," Sam said with a chuckle. "Don't know what happened to him. The amulet was pawned and ended up here." He tossed a pair of lime-green, bejeweled tights into the back of his brother's head. "You should keep those."

Dean batted them away and grabbed one of the gaudy necklaces from the case, holding it out by the chain and held his flashlight on it so light from the jewels scattered in little rainbows around the room. "Hey, Sammy! Check it out! You're feeling very sleepy!" He said theatrically, chuckled and gave it a spin. "What no smart-ass comment?" Dean looked up and stared in surprise. His brother was standing with his eyes closed, swaying slightly. "Sam?" Sam swayed forward and Dean leaped across the room to stop him crashing to the floor.

"You screwin' with me?" Dean growled and lowered his brother to the floor. "Sam! What the hell? Wake up!" A feeling of dread washed over him as Sam's eyes snapped open and he looked blankly up at him. "Sam? You alright?" Sam made no sign of answering him. "Ok, not funny anymore. Get up, dammit!"

Sam scrambled to his feet and then stood, still staring at him.

"Dude, answer me! You ok?" Dean demanded in the beginning of a panic.

"Yes, Dean. I'm fine," Sam replied tonelessly.

Dean stared at him and held up the necklace, looking closely at it. "Uh…what was the amulet supposed to look like?" In response, Sam simply raised an arm and pointed to the necklace. "Son of a bitch." He took a closer look at it. A large, ruby stone was surrounded by diamonds in a square setting with more rubies inlaid in the heavy, gold chain.

"What were the friggin' odds," Dean groaned and looked back up at his brother's blank stare. "Jump up and down." He smirked as Sam began jumping in place. "On one leg." His smirk became a laugh as Sam started hopping on one foot. "Turn in circles." As ordered, Sam began hopping and slowly turning in a circle. "Oh, man. Stop. Stop." Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and worked to stop laughing as Sam stood still and staring at him once more.

"Ok. How do I make this thing stop working?" Dean waited and Sam said nothing. "Sam! Answer me. How do I make you…you know, not hypnotized?"

"I don't understand," Sam said, again in that expressionless voice, and Dean growled angrily.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted. He shoved the amulet in his jacket pocket. "Ok, come on, sasquatch. We gotta figure this out. Just…follow me?" He took a few steps and breathed out in frustration as Sam followed closely on his heels. "You're like a friggin' puppy like this." He led his brother out of the warehouse and out to the Impala. Dean went to the driver's side and opened his door then turned in surprise, finding Sam standing inches behind him.

"Dude! Get in the damn car!" Dean pointed to the other side. "Passenger seat. Go. Sit!"

Sam dutifully walked around the car and slid in beside his brother. Though he faced forward, his eyes were trained on Dean, who was becoming decidedly uncomfortable with the whole thing and starting to have a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ok, that's not a creepy stare or anything." Dean pulled away from the warehouse and onto the road. "Would you just…look out the damn window or something." He glanced over and sighed in relief when Sam turned his thousand-mile stare out to the road. "Sure hope your geek-self is still in there somewhere."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Dean paced back and forth in the motel room, alternating between glaring at his brother and glaring at the amulet tossed on his bed. He'd called several fellow Hunters already with none of them the wiser on how to counter the amulet's effects.

"You know, all the times I tease you for being research boy, I could use you right now," Dean said to his brother and sighed as Sam just watched him. "Dammit." He looked back at his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He stopped on one he hadn't called in a while because his Dad was feeling less than charitable when it came to that particular Hunter for reasons Dean still didn't understand. He hit dial and took a deep breath as it rang.

"Hey, Bobby. It's Dean," Dean heard the intake of breath on the other end. "Uh…"

"Your phone been broke for the last year?" Bobby yelled into the phone. "I told your idjit Dad to stay the hell away, not you. Where the hell are you?"

Dean gaped for a moment and then smirked. "Uh…Idaho at the moment. Look, I kinda got a problem."

"Figures. Only time a Winchester remembers my number is when they need somethin'." Bobby growled and huffed out a breath. "What'cha need? Who'd you piss off?"

"Hey! I didn't piss anyone off….today." Dean rolled his eyes and looked over at his brother. "Sammy and me, we were after this cursed amulet…" He quickly filled Bobby in on what had happened and felt a small measure of peace knowing the older Hunter was there to help. Bobby had always been family and he knew he'd find a way to fix his brother.

"You know Sam's gonna kick your ass when he comes outta this." Bobby chuckled. "You deserve it too. What the hell were you thinkin' screwin' around like that?" He raised his voice, hoping Dean understood the gravity of the situation. "I'll figure somethin' out, but you best not be screwin' with your brother, you hear me, son?"

Dean snorted and flipped the phone closed. "Oh, blow me." He rolled his eyes and put his phone away. Dean heard a thump and whipped around to find Sam had gone to his knees in front of him and was reaching for the waist of Dean's jeans.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Not what I meant! Holy shit!" Dean slapped at Sam's hands but his little brother had been given an order and he was going to follow it. Dean froze in shock as Sam unzipped his pants, reached in and wrapped his fingers around Dean's traitorously, stiffening cock. "Shit," Dean breathed. He bit hard at his bottom lip as Sam pulled it out into the air. "Sammy, I…" Every dirty thought Dean had ever had about his brother suddenly crashed through his mind; the way he used to fantasize about him as a teenager, how even now Dean would linger in the room to catch a glimpse of him wet and wrapped in a towel after a shower. It stole his breath and then what little he had left punched out of him as Sam's hot, wet mouth closed over the head of his dick. "Fuck!"

Dean's eyes slammed closed and his hands fisted into Sam's shaggy hair. "Shit, Sammy!" His brother's mouth stretched around him as his length slid inside. He felt Sam's tongue somehow swirl around his shaft and it made him grunt with pleasure. Sam's head bobbed back up and he stabbed the point of his tongue into the slit at the top of his brother's dick as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked him down. Dean gasped out a moan.

This was so wrong. Dean had fought against this for so many years…since Sam hit puberty and the little bitch grew into a walking sugar rush. Dean's hormones never had any defense against it, living in each other's pockets as they did. He wondered, as Sam swallowed him down to the base and made his eyes cross, what Sam would think if he knew every time Dean jerked off in the shower he was thinking about sculpted abs and those little dimples over his ass…not women.

"God!" Exploded from Dean as Sam swallowed him back into his throat and Dean felt the muscles clench and release around the head of his cock. It was too much and a cry burst from his lips as he came hot and hard down his brother's throat. His hands spasmed in Sam's hair. "Sammy!" Light exploded behind his eyes and Dean's legs went weak with the pleasure of it. He fell to his knees, his softened cock slipping from Sam's mouth, and rested his forehead against his brothers as he gasped for air. Dean opened his eyes after a moment to look at him and, as he watched, Sam swallowed noisily. It made Dean groan. "Fuck, Sammy," He breathed and leaned forward to taste those lips he'd thought about for so long.

He ran his tongue over Sam's lips, tasting himself and something else that was uniquely Sam. Dean's spent cock gave a twitch of interest and he smirked. "Damn, Sam." Dean leaned back and looked into his vacant eyes. "I really wish you were in there right now." He looked down and his eyes widened. Dean pressed a hand over the sizeable bulge in the front of his brother's jeans. Sam grunted in response as Dean's palm slid down and back up. He looked at Sam in surprise and the first little spark of hope lit in his mind.

"Sammy? Something you wanna tell me?" Dean whispered because there was no denying that, even lost in a trance wherever he was, Sam's body had responded to his. Dean leaned back and got to his feet, tucking himself back into his jeans and looked down at Sam on his knees; it made his mouth water. "Up, get up, Sam."

He watched Sam rise to his feet and sighed. "Soon as I get you free of this damn amulet we're gonna have a talk, little brother." Dean cupped a hand over the side of Sam's face, rubbing a thumb along his lower lip. He rested his forehead against Sam's again for a moment. "You got no idea how bad I wanna return the favor right now but…I want you in there when I do."

Dean stepped back, dropping his eyes to Sam's erection in longing and then turned away. "Go sit at the table, Sam." He heard his brother do just that and groaned. "Oh, I am going to Hell."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Dean pulled the Impala up behind the warehouse again and parked. "I hope Bobby's sure about this." Bobby had called him back to inform him the amulet had a case and that, while in its case, its effects were nullified. "Come on, sasquatch." He got out and groaned when he had to lean back in for his brother who had yet to move. "Sam. Follow me."

Sam quickly got out and was at Dean's heels again in a moment.

"I think I actually miss your whining," Dean said over his shoulder and decided he didn't want to see the vacant expression on his brother's face again just yet. It was disturbing and upsetting to not see the vibrant personality that was Sam in his face and eyes. Having Sam follow him around like an automaton, mindless and open to suggestion, had been funny at first, but now…he worried that he might not be able to get him back…that he might never find out if Sam felt the same way he did; wanted what he did.

Dean shoved open the door whose lock he'd busted open earlier in the day. "Inside." He ordered and let Sam slip past him. Dean flicked on his flashlight and gave him a push toward the far side of the warehouse. "Keep walking, over to that wall." Sam dutifully did as he was told and when he reached the wall, he stood still and turned his head to find Dean and wait.

Dean started going through the shelves and groaned when he realized he didn't remember which shelf he'd found the amulet on. "Why the hell wasn't I paying attention earlier?" Each box he found he dropped the amulet into and looked over at his brother, growing more frustrated each time there was no change in Sam's blank expression.

"I think you're looking for this."

Dean spun at the unfamiliar voice and shined his light on a young man standing near the door. "Who the hell are you?" He saw the man hold up a small, square box and smile at him.

"The man who can save your friend, I take it. He looks a little…empty." The man chuckled. "I love it when they're like that, right before you tell them to shuffle off a roof top or walk in front of a train. It's very…exhilarating."

"Yeah, whatever. Gimme the damn box and maybe you walk outta here." Dean shoved the amulet back in his pocket and whipped out his gun, aiming at the man's head. "I take it you're the asshole who was killing people?"

The man raised a hand and shrugged. "I didn't actually kill anyone. They walked themselves off those roofs. I can't help it if they were…suggestible."

"Suggestible, my ass," Dean growled and took a few steps closer to him. "Give me the box. Now."

"Give me the amulet and I'll put it in the box." The man smiled again and held the box up. "You know, these old curio boxes aren't as durable as you'd think." He hefted the box meaningfully. "Why, just dropping it could be enough to crack it, and then what would you do?"

"Have the satisfaction of splattering your brains on the wall behind you." Dean said dangerously. "Hand over the damn box already."

The man wagged a finger at Dean. "I don't think so."

Dean cursed as the man threw something at his feet and a cloud of smoke erupted from the floor, obscuring his vision. "Son of a bitch!" Dean ran through the smoke and grunted as he was tackled to the floor. He started to bring his gun around and felt the man's hand reaching into his pocket for the amulet.

"No…you don't!" Dean kneed him in the side, but not before his hand clenched around the amulet.

"Set yourself on fire!" The man shouted and then cried out as Dean hit the back of his head and sent him sprawling.

Dean scrambled to his knees and looked back to find Sam walking toward a pile of costumes and pulling a zippo from his pocket. "Sam! Stop!" Sam ignored him and Dean gasped. He shoved a hand into his pocket and came out empty, realizing suddenly that the power of the amulet lay with whoever held it at the moment, no matter who had first triggered it. "You bastard!" Dean fell on the man and pushed the barrel of his gun up under his chin while he held his other arm out of his sight, afraid to fall under the same spell. "Let go." Dean's head jerked up as he heard flames crackle to life and swallowed hard as flames burst to life at his brother's feet. He turned his angry gaze back to the man under him and cocked his gun. "Let it go or I'll make you. Your choice."

The man stared up at him and finally seemed to understand that his life was about to be cut very short. "Alright! Alright!" He released the amulet to clatter on the floor. "Let me go!"

Dean shook his head and felt around the floor until his hand clasped around it. "Nope." He brought the amulet up until the man's eyes looked at it and widened. "You're feeling very sleepy, asshole." He grinned as the man's eyes closed and he went limp.

Dean surged to his feet and looked over at his brother, his heart lodging somewhere in his throat as he realized he had only seconds before Sam was engulfed in flames. "Sam!" He ran and tackled him away from the fire now raging up the boxes beside him. He pulled Sam clear and set him against the wall, batting out the flames on the right leg of his jeans. "Stay."

Dean rushed back to his feet and searched around the floor with his flashlight. "Come on. Come on!" He shoved boxes out of the way and finally saw the little curio box beside the door. He slid to it on his knees and opened it, dropping the amulet inside. He slapped the lid closed and heard two surprised gasps. "Uh oh." Dean opened the box and tipped the amulet back out into his hand as the young man lurched to his feet, holding it out by the chain, making sure his body was blocking it from Sam's line of sight.

"Hey! Asshole!" Dean shouted and grinned as the man turned to look without thinking. "Don't move!" He chuckled as the murderous man froze in mid-stride. "Gotcha." Dean went to stand in front of him, tucking the amulet back into his pocket. "You are going to go straight to the nearest police station, turn yourself in and confess to every murder you've committed. Go." He watched for just a moment as the man turned with a blank face and started out.

"Sammy." Dean jogged across the warehouse and to his brother who still sat against the wall near the fire that was continuing to spread upward and outward and starting to fill the warehouse with smoke. "You alright?" He grinned in relief as Sam looked up at him with confusion and pain in his eyes.

"Uh…I don't know. What the hell happened?" Sam gestured an arm to his right leg. "How'd I get burned?"

"Shit." Dean dropped to kneel beside him and poked at the singed holes in the leg of Sam's jeans. The skin underneath was red and blistered, but he exhaled in relief. "Could have been a lot worse. Trust me."

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam groaned as his brother yanked him to his feet, and then started coughing as he gasped in a lungful of smoke.

"Found the amulet," Dean gave him a lopsided smile and a shove toward the door realizing they needed to get out of there sooner rather than later before the whole place went up around them. He stopped and scooped up the amulet's curio box on his way out. "Put it in here and it's harmless."

"So put it in already." Sam grumbled as he limped over to the Impala and climbed inside.

Dean shook his head as he got in. "Not just yet. The, uh…former owner needs about an hour." He grinned at the confusion on his brother's face. "You don't remember anything?"

"Any what?" Sam stared hard at him and got the feeling he'd missed more than he thought. "Dean, what did you do?"

Dean laughed uncomfortably and didn't meet his brother's eyes. "I didn't do anything…not on purpose." He cleared his throat. "Can we get back to the motel first?" Sam subsided for which Dean was grateful and he focused on the road. He almost talked himself out of even bringing it up but then remembered what the hard length of Sam's cock had felt like under his hand. He shivered; they needed to talk about this because after the blow job, Dean wasn't sure he'd ever be able to be in the same room with his little brother again if he couldn't run his fingers over him. "Fuck."

"What?" Sam looked over at Dean's muttered oath.

"Nothing." Dean pulled into the motel lot and parked in front of their room. He got out, trying to think how to even bring it up as he opened the room door. He felt Sam at his back as he stepped inside. Damn, why couldn't Sam just remember? That would have made everything simpler.

Sam looked curiously at his brother's stiff shoulders. "I'm gonna go clean this up." He stepped around Dean and went to his bag, pulling out a pair of sweats and then went into the bathroom, leaving Dean standing in the door. He stripped out of his ruined jeans and tossed them aside, then wet a towel, sat on the edge of the tub and propped his leg up on the toilet; draping the cold fabric over the burns. He hissed in discomfort and sighed when it started to fade under the cold. He ran his tongue around his teeth and frowned; there was an odd taste in his mouth. It wasn't unpleasant but he couldn't place it. He swallowed and the taste seemed to spark something in his head.

Sam gasped and dropped his head into his hands as a wave of memory came over him in flashes. He saw the warehouse, the fire, the motel room and…Dean…all of Dean. The taste in his mouth suddenly came clear and if he hadn't been sitting he would have fallen as the sense memory of his brother's cock in his mouth came back to him; all that velvety soft skin over hard length and his tongue wrapped around it. He heard Dean's cries, the little noises he'd made and Sam groaned as his own cock stiffened, heat pooling there as he remembered.

"Oh, my god," Sam breathed. He pressed a hand over himself in his boxer briefs and sucked in a breath. It was too good to be true. All the unrequited fantasies Sam had had most of his life swam up in his mind with the taste of his brother on his tongue and he moaned.

"Sammy? You ok in there?" Dean heard the moan. Worried the burns were worse than he thought; he opened the door and then stared. His little brother sat on the edge of the tub with one leg stretched on the toilet covered in a towel, the other leg splayed out and his hand over his crotch, rubbing. "Sam?"

Sam looked up at him with big eyes and for the first time really saw what had been there in Dean's face all along; want. He licked his lips experimentally and saw Dean swallow hard.

"You remember." Dean said softly and Sam nodded. He came a few steps closer, noticing that Sam's hand hadn't left his cock. "You're not horrified?" Sam shook his head and Dean sucked in a breath. He lowered himself to his knees between his brother's legs and stared hard at him. "Sam?"

Sam said nothing, knowing how much Dean was averse to talking shit out. Instead, he lurched forward; wrapping his hand around the back of Dean's head and attacked his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Dean groaned into his brother's mouth and thrust his tongue between his lips, running it over his teeth and tasting every inch of Sam's mouth he could. Sam purred at the feeling and a growl of passion and possession escaped Dean. This was what he'd wanted; his brother aware of what was happening. Dean slid his hands down Sam's chest and under his shirt, then back up and took the t-shirt with him. He broke the kiss long enough to yank it over his head and toss it away then his hands were back on Sam; curving over all that golden, perfect skin and muscle. He scraped his nails lightly over one of Sam's nipples and grinned into the kiss as he whimpered for Dean.

Sam couldn't have stopped if he'd wanted to once his brother's hands were on him. Heat followed his fingers wherever they went and pooled low in his belly, making him ache. Dean tunneled his fingers in the hair at the back of his head and pulled. The delicious bite of pain as his head was tugged back made Sam moan loudly while Dean's teeth grazed down his throat to his collarbone. Dean's other hand ran across his stomach, making the muscles flutter and then pushed aside his own hand to press on top of his cock and the moan Sam gave that time was nothing short of filthy.

"Christ, Sammy." Dean groaned into his neck as he squeezed his hand around Sam's hard cock and that had to be painful. It strained at the cotton of his boxer briefs. Dean stood and pulled Sam up with him, careful not to jostle his leg and started pulling him back into the bedroom. "D'you know what you do to me?"

Sam nodded and attacked his brother's neck, clamping his teeth over the pulse in his throat and earned a strangled cry of pleasure. He wanted to learn all the sounds Dean could make for him. He suddenly didn't care anymore if it was wrong. Sam had spent too long pretending he didn't feel these things for Dean because they were brothers. He'd been too young and, frankly, too angry before Stanford to even consider trying to tell his brother how he felt but now… He groaned as Dean pulled his boxer briefs down his legs and shoved them off. Sam pulled at Dean's shirts. "Too many clothes."

Dean chuckled into his skin, drunk on the smell of Sam. "Pushy, pushy."

"I want…I need to…" Sam sat on the end of the nearest bed and ripped his brother's jeans open, shoving them down along with his boxers while Dean tore off his shirts. Sam freed his aching cock, licking his lips at the sight of the weeping head and leaned forward; wanting that taste again.

"Shit!" Dean gasped as his brother's mouth was once more around his dick. His hips jerked forward automatically. He grabbed Sam's head and pulled him off, groaning as Sam's mouth came free with a dirty little 'pop'. "Nuh-uh, little brother." He smirked as Sam moaned at the nickname. "Your turn." Dean pushed him back on the bed and crawled over top of him. He reveled in the feel of being naked, finally, on top of his brother and dropped to press their chests together, trapping both their cocks between them. He shifted his hips, rocking against Sam and earned another filthy, porn-star worthy moan from Sam that went straight to his dick.

Sam let Dean ravish his mouth, sucking on his brother's tongue the way he'd wanted to suck on his cock and felt the shiver pass through Dean where they were pressed together. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his legs around Dean's, forcing their erections even closer together between their sweaty bodies. Sam panted and gasped out a moan when Dean's hand slid between them to wrap around both their cocks, squeezing and stroking in time with their movements. "God…Dean!"

Dean felt like there wasn't enough air in the room suddenly and it was glorious. He broke away from Sam's mouth finally and started down his body, kissing and licking every inch of skin he touched. He sucked hungrily at his brother's nipple, drawing it between his teeth and reveling as Sam arched beneath him and the needy little noises he made went straight to his cock.

"So hot, little brother." Dean mouthed along the cuts of muscle down his stomach, stopping to thrust his tongue into Sam's belly-button; something he'd always wanted to do and moaned as Sam's hips bucked in response and his brother's fingers gripped the short hair at the back of his neck. Dean slid his hands under his brother's hips and curved them around his ass. He had to close his eyes at the sensation of holding Sam's bare cheeks in his hand, feeling the muscles clench and release as he shifted beneath him. Dean looked up and watched Sam's head fall back to the pillow as he breathed hot air against the curve of his cock. He grinned and bent his head, taking it into his mouth as far as he could, sucking as he went. Sam was big, not that Dean was any slouch in that department but his brother…it was long, heavy and curved in a perfect arc as Dean took him in his mouth and let the head bump against the back of his throat.

"Dean!" Sam cried out hoarsely and clenched his fingers behind Dean's head. It was almost too much, the sensation of his brother's incredible, sexy, fuckable lips around his dick. He jerked his head up, needing to see it and fought the urge to come right there as Dean canted his head slightly and half-lidded green eyes peered up at him from under his lashes…and then Dean hummed around the length in his mouth. Sam's brain went haywire. He threw his head back and couldn't stop his hips pumping up into the heat and the wet.

Dean ground his own erection against the end of the bed and growled, letting Sam fuck up into his mouth and swallowed around him. No woman had ever set his nerves on fire the way Sam did, the little mewling noise he was making, his blunt fingers scratching at the back of his neck. Dean took one hand and slid his fingers into his mouth alongside his brother's cock, wetting them and then moved them down along his shaft, cupped his balls for a moment and around behind them. He wasn't exactly new to this; Dean had a healthy appetite when it came to sex and, thanks to all those little fantasies about his brother, he'd experimented with men as well as women. His one goal in life now was to make his brother fall completely apart and beg and he knew just how to do it.

Sam stilled as he felt his brother's fingers press between his cheeks and rub along his entrance. "Dean?" He picked his head back up but Dean had other ideas. He hummed again and took Sam's cock as deep as he could, making his head thump back to the pillow on a moan as a finger pushed into him.

Dean was gentle and took his time even though the very primal part of him was ready now to just shove Sam's legs back and drive into him; especially as he felt that tight ring of muscle contract around his finger and then release. He groaned happily and slid another finger inside him while he sucked his cock deeper into his mouth. He searched, knowing what he was looking for while Sam writhed under him and let loose a string of moans and curses that made Dean's dick twitch in response.

"Oh, God…god…Dean!" Sam shouted, hips bucking up and driving his cock completely into his brother's throat as his fingers pressed into him. The feeling was like an explosion of pleasure that shot through his nerves and made him spasm on the bed.

Dean's eyes watered with Sam's dick in the back of his throat but he held his breath, grinning around him as he found that little bundle of nerves and pressed again. Sam went wild, writhing, bucking, shouting out his pleasure and just like that, the muscles relaxed and Dean easily got a third finger into him, scissoring them wider and wider to ready him. He wanted Sam to feel nothing but pleasure.

"Dea…god! Dean!" Sam reared up onto his elbows, panting air in and out as his legs trembled to look down at him. "Please…I need…"

Dean slid his mouth off his brother to look up at him with lust-blown eyes. "Tell me, Sammy." He ordered in a voice gone to gravel with need and didn't miss the way it made Sam shiver in response. "Tell me what you want." He shoved his fingers in deeper and hit that spot again, making Sam fall off his elbows and to his back with another shout of pleasure. "Tell me."

"You! I need you…oh god, Dean please!" Sam managed to get his head up enough to look at his brother and tried to pull his shoulders, frantic with desire and need; he begged. "Inside me, now, Dean! Please!"

Dean chuckled and crawled up his brother, letting his fingers slide out. He reached into his bag on the floor next to the bed and unerringly found the bottle of lotion he kept there. He flicked the lid open and poured some out on his fingers before tossing it aside. Dean slid his hand back behind Sam's balls and thrust his fingers inside him again. The vision of Sam arching up into his chest with his head thrown back on a cry was almost enough to make him cum right there. His patience spent, he slid his lotion covered hand along his own length, getting it as slippery as he could and wiped his hand on the bedspread while Sam panted under him.

Dean rocked one of Sam's knees up over his arm and took his mouth in a hot, desperate kiss. He thrust his tongue into Sam's mouth as he lined himself up and slowly, so painfully slowly, started to press inside him. He groaned as Sam's arms went around him and held him tight in a trembling grip, his jaw falling open and eyes closing as he slid inside all that tight, quivering muscle.

"Fuck." Dean growled it out and forced himself to still once he was in completely, balls resting against the curve of Sam's ass. He opened his eyes and looked down. "Sam?"

Sam couldn't process it. He had no breath for speech. Feeling Dean inside him, finally, was mind-numbing. It stole his breath away. Even the burn as his brother's sizeable cock had slid into him was more pleasure than pain and Sam figured maybe his pain-pleasure response was a little confused after a life spent hunting. He savored the feeling of being…full, for a moment and then opened his eyes, meeting Dean's so close to his own.

"Move," Sam said breathlessly. "Please?" To reinforce that he was alright for the worried expression on Dean's face, Sam pushed his hips up and took Dean even deeper. "Gah!" His head fell back on the sensation.

Dean's grown was loud and long. He dropped his head to his brother's jaw and slowly pulled his hips back until just the head of his cock was still inside him, squeezed tight by that ring of muscle. "Wanted to do this…for so long, Sammy. God, so long." He pushed Sam's knee back a little further, bracing it on his elbow, dropped his hips slightly and grinned. "Gonna make you scream, little brother." He promised as Sam's eyes fluttered open to look at him.

"Promises…promises." Sam gasped and his voice heavy with want. His gasp turned into a near-scream of pleasure as Dean drove suddenly into him and his cock hit that special place deep inside him. It had been good with his fingers but this way…Sam's world exploded with pleasure and he didn't realize at first that the voice begging so filthily in his ears was own. "Yes…god, yes! Dean, please! Fuck me…harder…more…god!"

Dean set up a steady rhythm, making sure that each thrust of his hips rubbed his cock over that bundle of nerves inside Sam and his brother was lost; his back arching off the bed and spreading his chest out beautifully. It stole Dean's breath and he dropped his mouth and captured a nipple between his teeth, grunting with effort as Sam cried out even louder. Somehow, he'd always known his brother would be a screamer for him. He fought the need to cum as Sam's legs wrapped around him and started pulling in with each thrust Dean made.

"Sammy…shit!" Dean gasped, struggling to keep his rhythm as pleasure coursed through him. He was _going_ to make Sam cum first. He wasn't going to miss seeing that; no way in hell, not after so long spent wanting and not being able to have. Dean pushed back onto his knees, pulled Sam's hips into his lap and sharpened the angle. He thrust up into him and this time Sam did scream, the sound choking off in a gasp as Dean wrapped a hand around his weeping cock. "That's it, baby…god….cum for me, kiddo."

"Ah…ah god!" Sam couldn't get enough air as heard the old endearment leave Dean's lips. It was so wrong and so right. Each powerful thrust of his brother's hips stole the breath from him in a shout; even his fingers were tingling with the force of pleasure shooting through him. He felt his brother's hand wrap around his neglected cock. It took only three strokes and Sam's world imploded. The feeling rolled back and forth through him, stealing every sound, every sight and he heard himself scream it out, needing to release it as cum shot hot up his chest to hit his chin and all he could see were the lights sparking behind his eyes. "Dean!"

Dean watched hungrily as Sam's back suddenly arced up off the bed in a bridge from his hips to his head, his little brother's mouth falling open as a scream tore itself from him. Strips of cum shot from his dick to paint up his chest and onto his chin and Dean drank in the sight wanting, more, more , more. Sam's muscles clenched impossibly tight around his cock and Dean was undone. A few more stuttering thrusts was all it took and his own orgasm came over him like a freight train. Dean threw his head back and shouted his release as he filled his brother's ass with his seed and shook with the power of it.

Finally, Dean's muscles unclenched and he curled forward over Sam wearily, letting himself slip out of him and managed to fall so he was only half lying on top of him. "Sammy." Dean breathed and wrapped his arms around his now boneless, pliant sasquatch of a brother and tugged him in close. "Sam?" Dean looked down and realized he was out cold. He gave a breathless chuckle of satisfaction and pride and gently brushed sweat-damp hair from Sam's forehead.

"Sammy." Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to his mouth, licking along his lips as he wrapped a leg over Sam's hips to pull him even closer in to him. Sam's sweaty body was putting out enough to heat to warm them both and Dean basked in it.

How many times had he held Sam's unconscious body, hurt and wounded and wished he could hold him like this? Dean let himself nuzzle into the hair behind Sam's ear, breathing in the scent of him and grinned as he stirred at last.

Sam blinked sluggish eyes open and smiled softly as he felt his brother nosing behind his ear. The smile widened as he realized he was being held; snuggled in against Dean's chest like something precious. He rolled his head to meet Dean's lazy, green eyes. "Sex makes you cuddly." He chuckled softly when Dean rolled his eyes but he didn't let him go. "I like it." He closed his eyes and let Dean go back to slowly mapping his jaw with his nose and tongue. His body felt like it was made out of jello and he knew there was no way he was walking anytime soon. "Not movin'."

"Not askin' you too." Dean curled Sam into him and closed his own eyes with a grin. "We'll shower later."

Sam opened his eyes and smirked sleepily at him. "Another fantasy?"

"Oh, yeah." Dean trailed the fingertips of one hand down Sam's side, laughing softly as he squirmed. "Got quite a few to make up for, little brother."

Sam shuddered softly in anticipation and wrapped his arms around Dean, letting his head come to rest under his chin. "Thank god for that amulet," He said into his brother's neck and felt the rumble in Dean's chest as he chuckled. "Never been so glad you're a giant child. Yeouch!" Sam jumped as his bare ass was firmly slapped. "Jerk!"

Dean snorted and smoothed his hand over the spot in apology before rolling and sprawling Sam out across his chest like a rag doll; Sam was obviously still too relaxed to do much but he'd fix that. "Shut up and kiss me, bitch."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The End.


End file.
